disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Maximus
Sir Maximus Barnum 'better known as "Maximus" is a horse on a mission to capture the thief Flynn Rider in Disney's 2010's hit ''Tangled featuring Rapunzel. Personality Maximus is described as a dedicated character who will stop at nothing to take down the criminal he is after. Maximus is brave, daring, bold and not at all cowardly even being more feared than his captain. Maximus is a horse but has a personality more similar to a dog. The character was to be a twist on common Disney horse sidekicks such as Samson. Although Maximus can be extremely tough, he has a large heart and even becomes best friends with his former arch enemy Flynn Ryder as they join together to reunite Rapunzel with her family. Tangled As horse to the captain of the guard, '''Maximus has made it his own personal mission to capture the wanted criminal , Flynn Ryder. They are adversaries from the very beginning and he will stop at nothing to get his man. Max can run, leap, and chase Flynn to places where every other guard (and horse) refuse to go. Maximus in intoduced being in persuit, with the Royal Guard, of Flynn Rider after Flynn took the tiara of the Lost Princess. Maximus is remain on Flynn's trail after the other guards are knocked out by Flynn, and runs into Mother Gothel (which inadverdently causes her to panic and run back to the tower, fearing that they found Rapunzel). Maximus reunites with The Royal Guard, and helps them find the tunnel that Rapunzel and Flynn escaped from. After tracking down Flynn to a damn, Maximus accidentally causes the damn to burst, enabling Flynn to escape with Rapunzel. The next morning, Maximus tracks down Flynn again, and attempts to drag Flynn to the palace, but Rapunzel is able to befriend Maximus by being kind to him, and is able to convince Maximus to call a truce with Flynn for the day for the sack of her birthday. Maximus agrees, and the group head to the Kingdom for the Lantern Festival. As the Festival day continues, Maximus realizes that Flynn has feelings for Rapunzel, and also loosens up a bit while watching Flynn and Rapunzel dance. During the Lantern ceremony, Maximus remains on the dock eating apples. Maximus though witnesses Flynn being arrested and crying out Rapunzels name. Maximus is able to realize that Rapunzel must be in trouble if Flynn doesn't know where she is, and know's that Flynn is probably the only one who can save her. So Maximus heads to the Snuggly Duckling to get the Ruffians to help Flynn escape from jail. Maximus is than able to get Flynn to Rapunzel's tower. After Flynn returns Rapunzel to the King and Queen, Maximus becomes head of the Royal Guard. Disney Parks So far in the Disney Parks, Maxmus has only appeared in the ''2010 Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade ''walking Rapunzel in the parade with Flynn by his side. Gallery Kinogallery.com Rapunzel F shot 5.jpg|Maximus with Rapunzel and Pascal WFTCRMImageFetch-6.aspx.jpeg|Maximus with Flynn Rapmovie17.jpg|Maxmius with The Pub Thugs Tumblr lb2ivlkRTL1qde10po1 500.jpg|Maximus making truces with Flynn tangled3.gif|Maximus 591179_1291433494823_full.jpg|Maximus with his infamous sword p1100715.jpg|Maximus with Rapunzel and Flynn in the Christmas Day Parade Trivia Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animals Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Horses Category:Comedy Characters Category:Males Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Royalty Category:Tangled Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Mammals Category:Heroes Category:Silent characters Category:Tangled Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Quadrupeds